


Waking up safe

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Kiss, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Jyn has a nightmare while traveling on a mission, Cassian wakes her up and she realizes how often he's woken her and saved her. References to moments in canon and inspired by rewatching Cassian pull Jyn to safety in Jedha and Eadu.Thank you to thegiddyowl for betaing.





	Waking up safe

The hatch opened wide and the man in white stared down at her, “Found you.” 

Jyn reached for her blaster, for her lantern but nothing was there. She wanted to scream but he’d like that so she made her hands into fists so if he got any closer she’d hit him. 

“Jyn,” A voice called to her, she knew it, but couldn’t see who was talking. Someone held her arm, gently, the man in white was never gentle, “Jyn, wake up, please.” 

She opened her eyes and stared at Cassian. That’s who the voice was, who saved her. There was a line of worry between his dark eyes and she relaxed her fists as she saw hyperspace behind him, “I fell asleep.”

“Do you want some caf? I think I have some in the thermos. We still have another hour until we land.” Was that what he did when he had nightmares, chase them away with caf? Cassian sat back down in the other pilot’s chair, but he had tension running through him as he turned toward her. 

“No, I’ll be fine. I didn’t think I could sleep in these chairs.” The pilots chairs weren’t made for someone of her height and tended to poke her in uncomfortable places. She must have been worn out if she fell asleep.

“You were tired and hyperspace can be restful.” He nodded to the blue surrounding them, while still watching her with the line between his eyes.

“Maybe I will have that caf,” She didn’t know what to do with this feeling. He’d woken her up and she’d felt safe. Standing up and stretching before heading to the back of the ship gave her some space to think. The caf was bitter but bracing and she sat on one of the pull down seats to drink as Cassian turned again to the stars, always aware of what the ship was doing. 

He kept waking her up to save her. Jyn knew the numbness of shock. At times it felt like that was the only space she’d lived in, where the numb was ordinary and safe. Now safety meant knowing the Rebellion would be there, Cassian would be there, holding her arm and not looking away. He’d never leave her behind, and he didn’t let her sink back into numbness even when she’d wanted to. It hurt to remember who else had done that for her. Her mother had when she was little, a warm and kind voice in the darkness. Saw had woken her from darkness but his kindness had sharp edges. He’d honed her, showing her how to fight the dark. Her father had in his own with his message that found her through Bodhi. But they’d all left, they’d all been taken from her, but Cassian came back. Even when he knew she would hate him, he still saved her.

Jyn drank down the last drop of caf before she stood up and walked over to the cockpit. “That wasn’t your worst caf, Cassian.”

He turned to look at her with half a smile, one of his dimples appearing, “That’s good.”

She took a little breath then leaned on the arm of his chair, “Thank you. For waking me up.”

Those weren’t the right words, they were true but didn’t say enough.

Cassian considered her as if he could see there was more she wanted to say, “I know how hard it can be to shake a nightmare.”

“And this was a bad one,” Jyn moved forward to kiss his cheek and he turned his head her way so her kiss ended up on his lips. He froze against her lips and she properly kissed him, because she wanted to. Then as she went back to her seat she said, “But you helped.”

Cassian smiled back at her and she loved how he looked a little stunned as he turned back to the window. After they landed, there would be more kisses.


End file.
